


New Start

by d__T



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Original Work
Genre: Indigo dies but it's ok, death and mayhem, slight gore, you don't need to know who cheng is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 07:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d__T/pseuds/d__T
Summary: Indigo wants some money to start a new life with. Literally. Take it and run.





	New Start

Cheng has already figured out that killing Indigo just brings him back around again. Don’t need to convince him on that point. All Indigo has to do is convince Cheng to pay him in a way that’ll stick around after he dies. That it’s worth paying him at all. Because who pays the worm on the hook?

As a warrior once said, “ _ That’s bait _ .”

Indigo walks into the checkpoint and when the guards and their gentle gloved hands try to relieve him of his cheap coat, he crosses his hands under the sides of the coat and pulls out two sawed off full automatic rifles. They’re old school, solid slug rifles. Some museum somewhere should be crying about the loss of valuable history, and Indigo has one in each hand and a wild grin on under his mask.

Even sawed off, the muzzle rise is incredible on these weapons and despite his best efforts Indigo ends up shooting up the walls of the lobby more than the swarm of guards that immediately appeared. This is fine, because now that the shock and awe is over, Indigo drops the sawed offs and pulls two really small plasma pistols. These are at least as effective as the solid rounds, and now he’s gotta pick his shots ‘cause he’s playing for keeps.

Cheng should be coming in the back way now, black-tac team in through the roof. It’s a bank heist, kinda. Gotta break information out, rather than units, and that takes time.

And Indigo’s the bait. Starting up the muzzles of a dozen odd blasters of all kinds. Time to justify all that hardware at the bottom line of their security budget.

Indigo has a pager set up with Cheng. Nothing fancy, don’t need nothing fancy for a cortical detonator. Indigo exhales. Indigo pushes a button. Indigo inhales. Cheng pushes a button.

Indigo explodes. It starts at the top of his spine with the charge drilled into his skull. Being instantly dead, he is unaware of the rest of the charges hidden under the coat going off and spraying bloody shrapnel all over the rest of guards.

Nasty

He respawns just under a minute later at Cheng’s elbow. This time he gets the coat back too, but it’s full of holes. He can’t feel the drag of the cortical detonator’s wires on his back. Means Cheng’ll have to shoot Indigo himself if he wants to keep him. Indigo lets him know. It’s only polite.

Cheng hands him a pistol, and tells him and another guy to get going.

Indigo’s got the plans for the building in his head and leads the other guy off on a mad dash through to catch the guards before they figure out the diversion. When the back of the group becomes visible, Indigo and the faceless black-tac guy split up. Black-tac stays around the corner, while Indigo strolls on up behind them.

“Hey, guys. Long time no see.”

He levels the pistol and puts the narrow side of his body behind it. There’s a sweet spot in the back of the guards armor and he gets three of them before they are collected enough fire back and by  _ that _ time the chatter of the black-tac’s blaster has started up and the guards fall like scythed wheat.

Effective. Indigo gets down and crawls out of the way. No need dying unless he has to. And when the chatter stops and all the guards are down, he slinks out to meet the black-tac again. Who almost shoots him on reflex.

Indigo laughs. “No need for that!”

The muzzle of the blaster drops and the black-tac laughs too.

Indigo shoots his head off. “Sorry, bud.”

It’s time to disappear. Between him and the busted up doors is a pile of corpses, and for a brief moment he’s standing on the top of it, looking down at all the destruction. And then he’s shed the coat and the pistol and disappeared into the crowd.

Now to siphon his money out of Cheng and hop to another planet. Far, far away from this slaughter.


End file.
